The aim of our proposal is to establish a Genomics Core Facility for high throughput genotyping and DNA genomics-based clinical research in the Department of Internal Medicine and foster collaborations to study the genetic basis of complex diseases by other investigators in the Department. In addition, the core facility will be used for pilot projects proposed by junior clinical investigators through the University Clinical Research Center. We are applying for funds to purchase an ABI Prism 377 DNA Sequencer for this Genomic Core Facility. Currently the Department of Internal Medicine has one ABI Prism 310 DNA Genetic Analyzer, which is being used around the clock by researchers within the Department. The users of this machine are primarily the P.I. and collaborating investigators, and they average 1400 runs per month, primarily for genotype analysis. The average waiting period to analyze samples is 4 weeks because of the intensive use of the machine. The ABI 310 is the only sequencer available for genotype analysis within The University of Texas-Houston Medical School. Increased usage is projected based on the proposed aims of currently funded projects of the collaborating investigators. Ten percent of the time the ABI Prism 377 Sequencer will be reserved for junior investigators initiating pilot studies involving genomics-based clinical research through the University Clinical Research Center. Therefore, addition of the ABI Prism 377 DNA Sequencer would significantly enhance ongoing and future genomics- based clinical research within the University of Texas-Houston Medical School.